Love in Another Dimension
by SailorStar9
Summary: Pluto sends Mercury to the Roughnecks dimension where she can learn how to use her new powers effectively. Main pairing: Carl/Amy. Votes for Rico/Dizzy or Rico/Carmen.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Another pretty wrecked up idea given to me by my plot bunnies. BBSM/Roughnecks anyone?

Summary: Ever since Sailor Moon received her Eternal power-up, she had also unlocked the similar power-ups for the other Senshi. The Senshi each had a power boost upon receiving the power-up, especially Mercury. However, the senshi of ice was not used to having this much power. As a result, she tends to have quite explosive outbursts of magic. Deciding that she was too dangerous to be around Serenity, the Moon cats wanted Pluto to send the ice princess away from the other senshi. But, Pluto had other ideas. She sent Amy to the Starship Troopers' dimension, where she could learn how to fully utilize her new powers. And so, our story begins. BTW, this is a flashback fic.

Main pairing: Carl/Amy. Hints of Dizzi/Johnny/Carmen.

Warning: Sudden random magic outbursts by Amy and Mina jealousy.

Words in italics refer to thoughts, telepathic messages and flashbacks.

Timeline

Sailor Moon: Way post-Galaxia.

Starship Troopers (flashback mode): One school term before the series.

P.S. About the Dizzi/Johnny/Carmen triangle, it will eventually end as a Johnny/Dizzi or Johnny/Carmen. Pick your choice people!

An interesting thought came to me as I was typing this: what exactly is the senshi's role in Crystal Tokyo? Are they:

Required to protect the royal family at all costs, even if it means sacrificing their own happiness? On other words, Usagi is the only one who is permitted to be happily married, while the rest of the senshi live on solitude for as long as Crystal Tokyo lasts.

Or

Allowed have an equal status as Neo-Queen Serenity, marry and aid the Moon Queen in ruling Crystal Tokyo?

Disclaimers: Nothing here, except the plot, is mine.

Prologue

* * *

24-year-old Amy Anderson awoke beside her live-in boyfriend. Smiling, she brushed a stray lock of sandy blonde hair from his forehead.

Getting out of bed, she slipped on a bathrobe and settled down at the dressing table.

Super Sailor Pluto's words from yesterday still lingered in her mind.

"The Deep Freeze is nearing. The Senshi needs you back." The Time Senshi had told her.

She had told the Senshi of Time that she needed some time to think.

Sailor Pluto nodded and disappeared into time portal.

_Penny for your thoughts?_ A worried, but soothing voice entered her head.

_Pluto's words._ She replied back.

Carl knew about Amy's, erhm, powers.

A pair of warm arms encircled her.

Turning back, she smiled, "And where's my penny?"

Carl laughed and kissed her nose.

Turning serious, he asked "And what about it?"

Amy sighed and replied, "I'm not sure whether I want to return." She answered.

Carl quirked a brow at her.

"One thing is still bugging me." She confessed.

"And that would be?" Carl prompted.

"Why is that its always the girls who have to sacrifice everything? After what all of us went through, it is only fair that the girls seek out their own happiness. Then, why is that we're still bound to serve Serenity at all costs?" she asked.

"Or is what Queen Serenity said true? Once a senshi, always a senshi. Are all of us destined to protect and serve Serenity even at the cost of our own happiness?" she finished, with a sad tone.

Carl let out a small smile, "Whatever happened to the optimistic Amy I knew?" he teased.

"Just analyzing the situation." Amy countered, frowning.

Kissing her slightly, the telepathic said in a professor-like tone, "It has been proven scientifically that analyzing too hard kills too many brain cells, and thus leading a deterioration of intelligence."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Says you." She muttered, sticking out her tongue.

"Don't do that unless you intend to use it." The blonde telepath breathed into her ear.

Amy returned a seductive smirk and purred, "Maybe I do."

Carl's head shot up, "What?" he exclaimed.

She laughed, "Got ya."

Carl let out a defeated sigh.

Nuzzling her nape, Carl asked, "So now what?"

Amy sighed, "I don't know."

"But, knowing Pluto like I do, she'd most probably drag me back under Serenity's orders." Amy replied.

Back in the Senshi world, Trista was showing the Inner Senshi Amy's life in the Starship Troopers' dimension.

* * *

"Oh, Amy is so lucky." Mina cooed.

Turning to Serena, the senshi of time asked, "Do you have the heart to separate this pair of soulmates Serenity? Because if you do, then Mercury is as good as lost."

The future Neo-Queen Serenity thought for a second and asked, "Sets, is it possible for Crystal Tokyo to exist if the rest of the girls get married?"

Trista thought for a second and answered, "Yes, it is possible, but the ruling system will change drastically. You'll have to give up most of your ruling power to the girls, for they'll be Neo-Queens like you."

At that, Serena was in deep thought.

* * *

_If the girls do get married, then I won't be the sole ruler of Crystal Tokyo. But if I forbid them to marry, then I'll be refusing them of their happiness._

_Two miniature figures, an angel and a devil popped out beside her._

"_So what if you're refusing them their happiness?" the devil protested. "What is the most important is that you're happy."_

"_But after what the girls went through, it's only fair if they're allowed to find their happiness." The angel argued back._

_Turning to Serena, the red-clad devil asked, "Are you willing to give up being the only royal ruler of Crystal Tokyo?"_

_"Serena, consider the girls' happiness." The angel pleaded._

"_Devil, you post a very good question, but I'll go along with the angel's advice." The odango-haired girl answered._

_"Serena, now isn't the time to be generous!" the devil protested. _

But Usagi had already shut him off.

* * *

Finally decided, the odango-haired girl looked at Trista and said, "Crystal Tokyo can wait. Bring Amy back and let the rest of the girls find their significant halves."

The three Inner Senshi gasped.

"Serena, are you saying…" Lita prompted.

The odango-haired girl nodded.

Trista nodded silently and disappeared.

* * *

Minutes later, Sailor Pluto appeared again before Amy, startling Carl.

Turning to Amy, the Time Senshi said, "Serena wants you back, Amy."

Nodding towards Carl, she added, smirking, "Your fiancé is required to come along."

"Fiancé?" Amy squeaked and looked at Carl.

The blonde telepathic blushed sheepishly and admitted, "I was wanting to propose."

"In what way?" Amy pressed.

_In this way._ He told her telepathically.

_Marry me._ He added.

Blushing, the blue-haired girl nodded.

Carl smiled and slipped a ring on her finger.

Sailor Pluto nodded, and the Garnet Orb flashed. A portal appeared and she said, "Please step through."

The couple looked at each other, nodded and disappeared into the portal.

* * *

SailorStar9: Oh well, so how was that? BTW I need a title for this. 


	2. Chapter 1

SailorStar9: So, that was the beginning of yet another fic of mine. Sighs, don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes?

P.S.: Words in italics refer to mental conversations, flashbacks and thoughts.

P.P.S: I need to know whether to pair Johnny up with Dizzy or Carmen. Votings people!

Disclaimers: Nothing here, except the plot, is mine.

Chapter 1: Amy's arrival

* * *

"So, Pluto's bringing Mercury back?" Luna inquired from the four Inner senshi.

Serena nodded.

At that proclamation, the Moon cat flared up slightly, "How dare she disobey my orders?"

"Because if I do, then Crystal Tokyo will not be formed." The Time senshi answered, appearing from a portal.

Two figures stepped out behind her.

The four older girls' eyes widened at the sight of the fifth and final Inner senshi.

"Amy!" they cried, and jumped onto her, quite forgetting that they were not 15-year-olds anymore.

Carl chuckled at his rather unfortunate fiancée who was dogpiled.

Amy glared at him. "Laugh one more time, and you're on the couch tonight mister."

The blonde psychic paled considerably.

Trista hid an inaudible laughter, before composing herself.

"Ladies, I think the welcoming committee is more then enough." She reminded the four overjoyed senshi.

Sheepish, the four females got off Amy.

Getting up, the azure-haired female dusted herself down.

_Carl dearest._ Amy told him through their link.

_Yes, Ames?_ He asked.

_Be prepared to be interrogated by four of my best girlfriends._ She grinned mentally at him.

Carl suppressed a laugh. _If they're as bad as you say, I suspect I'm in trouble._

Lita glanced at the blonde psychic and turned to Amy.

Mina jumped in, asking the question Lita had wanted to ask.

"So Ames, who's the cutie?"

Amy sighed and stood beside Carl.

"Carl dear, these are Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, and my princess, Serena Tsukino."

"Girls, my significant half and fiancé, Carl Jenkins." Amy replied.

"Fiancé?" the four females exclaimed.

The genius nodded.

Lita matched up to her, "You mean you go get yourself engaged and you never bothered to inform us?" she questioned, half-jokingly.

"Different dimensions and telephones don't mix." Amy defended.

"So, how did you two…" Serena began.

"Get together?" Amy supplied, as she made herself comfortable on Carl's lap.

Everyone nodded; Sailor Pluto had already disappeared by then to the Time Gates.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Amy contemplated, "Where should I begin?"

"How did you two meet?" Mina pressed.

Glancing up at him, Amy asked, "Who should be the one to say it?"

Grinning down at her, Carl answered, "You, since they're your friends."

Amy mock-glared at him.

_Carl, I hate you._ She told him through their link.

_Love ya too, angel._ He answered, grinning mischievously.

Sighing, she begun.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was about five years ago when Sailor Pluto appeared before a then 19-year-old Amy Anderson._

_She just had one of her most terrible magic outburst, coating almost half of Juuban Park in solid ice._

"_Amy, I've decided to sent you away to another place, so that you can focus solely on controlling and using your powers wisely." The Time Senshi had told her._

_The distressed Amy nodded and the two disappeared.

* * *

_

"Whoa, you turned half of Juuban Park into ice!" Lita exclaimed, interrupting.

Amy nodded, "Not something I'm proud of."

* * *

_Arriving in front of a school hall of a High School, Sailor Pluto told her a bit about the new dimension she was placed in and informed her that she was a exchange student and she would be in her final year of High School._

_The Time Senshi added that it was the last term of school._

_With that, the green-haired senshi disappeared._

_Sighing, Amy entered Buenos Aires High School for the first time.

* * *

_

"Buenos Aires High School?" Raye echoed.

Amy nodded, and jerked a thumb to Carl's direction, "Buenos Aires is where he came from. Any problems with that?" she retorted, glaring threatening.

"Erm, no." Raye muttered.

* * *

_Arriving at her locker, Amy frowned as she twisted the combination dial for the umpteenth time. The stubborn door just would not open much to her frustration._

"_Need help with that?" a calm voice sounded behind her.

* * *

_

"You're panicking over a locker which refuses to budge and he remains calm?" Serena shrieked.

"I've been Buenos Aires High School for the past two years. All the lockers are always the same." Carl shrugged.

"Carl Jenkins, locker-opening extradinaire." Amy joked.

"Very funny Ames." Carl muttered.

"The same old locker-damsel-in-distress cliché." Raye noted.

* * *

_Amy turned around to see a guy, about half a head taller than she was, with sandy blonde hair, behind her._

"_Erm, yes." She admitted shyly._

_The guy nodded and stepped forward._

_Giving the rather obstinate door a forceful pull, he told her, "Now enter your combination number."_

_Amy nodded and moments later, the door popped open._

_Sighing in relief, Amy muttered a 'thank you' and dumped her books into the locker._

"_Carl Jenkins." The guy introduced himself to her, once he knew she was a new student._

"_Amy Anderson." She replied, with a faint blush._

_Nodding, he opened the lecture hall door for her.

* * *

_

Amy grinned and looked up at him, "Always the gentleman."

Carl blushed.

* * *

"_Hey Carl!" came a masculine shout._

_The blonde boy turned to see one of his two best friends, Juan 'Johnny' Rico._

_Taking advantage of his slight distraction, Amy slipped off into a corner.

* * *

_

Lita sighed, "Same old Amy."

"I've half a mind to deep freeze you right now, Lita." The genius girl threatened.

"And I've the power to unfreeze her, Amy." Raye returned.

Mina shrugged, "The battle of opposing elements."

* * *

_Running up to him, Rico slapped him on the shoulder, "So, how's the weekend?"_

"_Fine." The blonde answered, mumbling._

"_Hey, you two. Did you know about the new exchange student?" Isabelle 'Dizzy' Flores asked._

_Rico raised a brow, "Is there one?"_

_Carl, on the other hand, nodded._

"_I think I've met her."_

_Glaring jokingly at Rico, he added, "I was about to introduce her to you two, when Johnny here interrupted."_

"_Woo, someone's got a crush." Rico teased._

"_And this coming from the guy who don't have the guts to tell a certain girl how he feels for the last three terms." Carl retaliated._

"_Touché." Johnny muttered.

* * *

_

Turning her head to look at him, Amy asked, "Speaking of Johnny, who did he pick in the end anyway, Carmen or Diz?"

Carl grinned at her.

Kissing her briefly, he answered, "He's still deciding."

Amy mock-glared at him.

* * *

_Professor Grey entered the lecture hall._

_Turning to the class, she announced, "Students, we're pleased to have a foreign exchange student joining us. Please give your most hearted welcome to Ms Amy Anderson."_

_A shuffle from the back of the class indicated that Amy had stood up._

_Turning her attention to the new student, Professor Grey asked, "Is there anything you want to add on, Ms Anderson?"_

"_Just in case you're wondering, my hair color is natural. Other than that, I've nothing to add." She replied frostily and sat down.

* * *

_

Mina quirked a brow, "Frostily?"

"Nobody pokes fun of my hair." Amy defended sternly.

The four girls laughed nervously.

On the other hand, Carl winced as he remembered what happened to Carleton Fisher.

_Please don't remind me of him._ Amy told him, hissing through the mind-link.

_Sorry, but I've to admit, he completely deserved what you did._ He apologized, smirking slightly.

Amy had to stifle a giggle.

_And you do know you can swear._ Carl added.

_Isn't my style._ Amy retorted.

* * *

_After Professor Grey's lecture…_

_The soccer team captain, Carleton Fisher approached the Japanese girl._

_Sliding into the seat beside her, the smooth-talking German sized up the new student._

"_So babe, wanna go out tonight?" he asked, winking suggestively._

_Amy frowned at the broad-chested captain and replied icily, "Not interested."_

_Still undefeated, the German continued flirting._

_Meanwhile, a psychic Carl Jenkins sensed a very strong aura. Mind-scanning the lecture hall, he felt the raw power emitting from the new student herself._

_Focusing a little harder, he gasped as he felt the sheer power she emitted. What shocked him more was the color of her aura. It was of an icy blue, with swirls of silvery white surrounding it._

_Carl knew a silvery white aura indicated that the person is a magic user and the other dominant color represented the magic he controlled. In other words, Amy Anderson was herself an ice sorceress._

_Just then, he felt Amy's aura rising gradually._

"_Oops." He muttered.

* * *

_

"You're a psychic?" Lita intervened.

Carl nodded sheepishly.

"But he's protective." Amy added, amusedly.

"What happens next?" Mina inquired impatiently.

"I was getting to that." The cerulean-haired girl added, wincing.

* * *

_Despite of her ignoring him, the insistent Carleton Fisher_ _persisted in his flirting._

_By and by, Amy's patience was wearing thin and she reacted rather violently, I might add._

_All of a sudden, an icy cold wind picked up around her as Amy Anderson unknowingly called upon her powers._

_Carleton Fisher was starting to feel the cold._

_A moment later, Amy's pent-up powers finally erupted, deep-freezing the entire three rows in front of her into solid ice._

_Utterly shocked by her immense display of magic, Carleton stumbled back to his seat. _

_For the first time in his nineteen years of life, Carleton Andrew Fisher felt fear._

_Frightened at her unexpected power display, Amy Anderson faltered and fled from the lecture hall, with mutterings of 'ice freak' and ' frost witch' coming from the rest of the class._

_Upon her departure, the ice disappeared, seemingly evaporated into thin air.

* * *

"Ouch." Raye muttered sympathetically._

"And that was only the beginning." Amy added, sighing.

"It gets worse?" Lita prompted.

Amy nodded.

"Much worse." Carl added.

Lita glared at him, "And how do you know?" she pressed.

"Because he knows what I've been through." Amy answered.

Carl nodded in agreement, "One thing the two of us have in common: we're both ostracized from the mainstream society because of our 'special abilities'.

"I think I'll continue from here. Ames' exhausted." Carl replied, noting Amy's tired face.

_Many thanks sweetie._ Amy said tiredly through their link.

_No problemo angel._ He answered back.

After breaking the link, Carl was immediately met by four pairs of interested eyes.

"What?" he questioned.

Mina grinned, "Nothing really."

"We just find your link too cute to watch." Lita added.

Carl frowned, _cute?_ He thought.

_Just don't mind them._ Amy added, sighing.

Carl grimaced, _Don't worry, I won't.

* * *

__Carl's POV_

_I gasp at the immense display of raw magic. It was nothing I've ever felt before._

_Noting the scared look Malcolm had on his face, my instinct told me I had to find Amy Anderson._

_In the midst of the commotion, I slipped out of class and ran along the hallways._

_Deciding to take the 'shortcut', I skidded to a stop and focused on her aura._

_It was not long before I felt her rather wavering aura of power, flickering uncertainly._

_I knew she was scared, mainly because of her powers._

_I was too, when I discovered my powers._

_A soft sob interrupted my thoughts at that moment. I knew I've found her._

_Opening the roof door, I saw a quivering Amy Anderson, hands gripping the fence tightly.

* * *

_

Amy glared at him, "So, that was how you found me." She accused.

Carl shrugged, "As I said, it's a 'shortcut'."

Then, grinning, he kissed her, "Besides, if I hadn't found you, we won't be where we are now."

Amy smiled right back at him, "Good point."

* * *

Amy's POV 

_After that very unexpected outburst, I had promptly dismissed myself from the lecture hall, scared as hell. After that magic eruption, I knew it would be very hard for anyone to accept me._

_A sudden shuffle alerted me that someone was behind me. Senshi instinct kicking in, I whipped around and back-flipped the intruder.

* * *

_

Mina's eyes widened, "Senshi instinct? Good one."

Raye glared at Lita, "I told you it wasn't necessary to teach Amy martial arts."

Lita shrugged, "She needed the self-defense."

Serena muttered, "Ouch."

Amy nodded in resigned agreement.

"I agree. I don't think he really forgave me for that one."

"You bet I haven't." Carl growled.

"Sorry dear." Amy muttered.

The other senshi was surprised, _Amy being affectionate? Has the world come to an end?_

"So, what happens next?" Serena prompted.

The pair looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

_A soft "Ow." In a very familiar voice told Amy whom she had quite unfortunately flipped over._

_The sapphire-haired girl sweatdropped. "Oops." She muttered._

_Offering a hand to him, she apologized._

"_I'm sorry, Mr Jenkins."_

_Carl took her hand and stood up, "Just call me Carl, Ms Anderson. Mr Jenkins sounds like my dad."_

_Amy smiled, "Only if you call me Amy."_

_Carl laughed, "I see I've been tricked."_

"_Better than being easily tricked." Amy countered.

* * *

_

"The brain makes a comeback." Lita sniggered.

The other girls laughed.

* * *

"_What happened back then?" Carl decided to ask._

_Amy stiffened and answered plainly, "You won't understand."_

"_Try me." Carl replied, sensing a challenge._

"_I told you, you won't understand." Amy rebuked, her anger surfacing slightly._

_And I say again, try me. Carl replied telepathically._

_Amy was shocked._

"_How?" she asked, startled._

_Carl smiled grimly, "As you can see, you're not the only one with 'special abilities' around here."_

_Amy nodded slowly in understanding._

_Standing beside her, he asked again, "What really happened back there?"_

"_A magic outburst." She answered, sighing.

* * *

_

"Wait a minute, you told him?" Raye exclaimed.

Amy nodded.

"I knew what that was." Carl defended her. "As a psychic in the beginning, I've trained myself to read auras, magical or not."

Glancing down at her, he added, "But having to feel such a strong power, really shocked me."

* * *

"_I know." Carl replied. "But having such a strong, yet raw magic, is indeed rare."_

"_How did you…" Amy was puzzled._

"_Know?" Carl finished._

_The azure-haired girl nodded._

"_As a psychic, I train myself to read auras. Psychics like me have a blue aura, ranging from sky blue to dark navy. Magic users like you, have two different colored auras, a silvery white indicates magic, while the other color represented the magic you use."_

_Amy smiled softly, "The 'normal' term for people like me is 'sorceress', but I prefer to be called an elemental spellcaster."_

_Carl raised a brow, "Why so?"_

"_Sorceresses use staffs to summon their magic. Spellcasters on the other hand…" Amy explained, with an ice ball floating inches from her open palm._

"_Draw on the mana from their surroundings to cast their magic." She added._

_Closing her palm, the ice ball dissipated.

* * *

_

"We draw on the surrounding mana for our magic?" Raye asked, remotely surprised.

Amy nodded, "I thought you guys knew."

"We don't." came the chorus from the four Inner senshi.

Amy sighed.

_And they say I'm the logical one._

_You mean you aren't?_ Carl asked, in mock horror.

_Very funny._ Amy muttered.

* * *

_Carl's POV_

_I blinked in sheer astonishment as the ice ball disappeared._

_I've heard of magic before, but never experienced meeting a spellcaster first hand._

_Just then the school bell rang, indicating that the next period had just started._

_Clearing my throat, I said, "Maybe we should go back."_

_Amy stiffened and answered, "I… I don't think I'm ready to."_

_Offering my hand, I answered, "Then, stick with me."_

_Amy looked at me and hesitantly took my hand, allowing me to drag her back to class.

* * *

_

Mina teased, "Now he becomes your protector ne, Ames?"

The azure-haired woman blushed.

Serena looked at the new couple and plastered on a fake smile.

Her thoughts drifted back to Darien.

_Oh, why can't Darien be more like Amy's lover?_ She thought enviously. _Darien doesn't understand me or what I really want. All he cares about are his precious books and professional degree.

* * *

_

_Two minutes later, the pair slipped back into class through the back door._

_Pulling Amy along, Carl slipped back into his seat discreetly._

"_Finally decided to return?" Rico teased, whispering._

"_Funny Johnny." Carl muttered._

_Amy stifled a giggle._

"_Birds of the same feathers flock together?" Dizzy inquired, whispering as well._

"_Diz, not you too." Carl complained, hissing.

* * *

_

"Sweetie, I'm confused, how come Diz and Johnny aren't surprised?" Amy asked.

Carl smiled and answered, "Cos those two knew about my 'special abilities'. But they didn't know how deep my powers run."

Lita nodded.

"So naturally they won't be shocked when Amy's powers exploded." She concluded.

Carl nodded, "Precisely."

* * *

_After class, Carleton Fisher proceeded towards the quintuple._

"_Well Jenkins. I didn't know you associated with a freak like her." He sneered, looking pointedly at Amy._

_At that, Dizzy stood up and jabbed a finger at his chest._

"_Fisher, just back off!" she warned._

"_And why shall I, Flores?" he scoffed._

"_Diz, don't." Carl intervened._

"_But Carl…" Dizzy protested._

_Shaking his head, Carl added, "He isn't worth it."_

_Dizzy dropped her punch._

"_Fine Carl." She muttered._

_Glaring at Carleton, Dizzy hissed, "Count yourself lucky, Fisher. Pester her again, and I'll not let you off."_

_Carleton huffed and strolled off indignantly._

"_Thank you." Amy whispered, sighing in relief._

"_No problem." Dizzi waved it aside._

_Quirking a brow at the azure-haired girl, she remarked, "Say, I don't think I've caught your name."_

"_Amy. Amy Anderson." The girl replied._

"_Girl, you have to speak up." Dizzi exclaimed._

"_Diz, you're scaring her." Carl chided._

"_Forget about her." Johnny intervened._

_Putting out a hand, he introduced himself, "I'm Juan 'Johnny' Rico. Everyone calls me Rico."_

"_And that tomboy over there." He added, jerking a thumb in Dizzy's direction._

"_Hey!" Dizzy protested._

_Johnny grinned, "Is Isabelle 'Dizzy' Flores. We call her Dizzy."_

_Then, he whispered, "Just don't call her Isabelle in her face, or else she'll blow."_

_Amy had to sweatdrop, despite herself._

"_What did you say?" Dizzy demanded, a vein popping out of her forehead._

_Carl had to shake his head._

"_Don't mind them." He told Amy, as Johnny was dragged away by Dizzy._

_Amy shook her head, "They kinda of remind me of a couple of my friends back home." She admitted._

_Carl smiled, "In that case, I think you'll fit in perfectly."_

_Amy returned his smile with one of her own._

_Meanwhile, a fight cloud assued._

_Amy sighed, "Don't you think we should…"_

"_Split them up?" Carl finished her question._

_Amy nodded, her sweatdrop growing bigger._

"_Don't worry. Their fights usually won't last long." He answered._

"_I hope so." Amy muttered, somewhat skeptical._

"_Don't believe me, just watch." Carl remarked, confidently._

_Sure enough, after a couple minutes, the pair ceased fighting and returned to their seats, as if nothing happened._

_Carl quirked a brow at Amy, "See?"_

_Amy nodded slowly._

_On the side, Carleton Fisher growled in anger._

_How could she? All the girls in the entire school were dying for the chance he was giving her! Although Carleton had to admit that the power Amy Anderson displayed scared him, but he had never failed to conquer any girl he had set his sight on. And to think Anderson was unresponsive to his advances!_

_When he saw the new student flash a bright smile at Jenkins, Carleton was trying very hard to refrain from plummeting the sandy blonde. But he knew he could not outfight both Rico and Flores._

_Back with Amy, the girl frowned slightly._

"_Am I being watched or is it just me?" came her sudden question._

"_It isn't just you." Dizzy answered, as she sharply turned around._

"_Damn, why won't he learn?" Rico growled._

"_He's an idiot, remember?" Carl answered, wrapping a protective arm around Amy unconsciously.

* * *

_

"Whoa!" came the unison exclaim from the four Inner Scouts.

Grinning at her sheepish fiancé, Amy remarked playfully, "Even till today, I still can't believe he said that."

"Ames." Carl muttered, blushing a deeper red.

* * *

_Rico raised a surprised brow at his psychic best friend._

_Looking at Dizzy, he saw that she had also noticed it._

_The ever polite Carl actually dissed someone?_

_Smirking, Dizzy added, "You know, Carl, you can remove your arm from her waist."_

_Blinking, Carl blushed a beet red and promptly removed his arm from a similarly blushing Amy's waist._

_Both Rico and Dizzy snickered that the two flustered teens.

* * *

_

"Why do I get this sudden urge to unleash a lightning ball at those two?" Lita commented, frowning.

"Because they were the bane of our existence?" Amy answered, jokingly.

To be continued…

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, my brain's gone overdrive. R&R people! 


	3. Chapter 2: Finally Settled In

SailorStar9: And so Chapter 1 goes up. This is Chapter 2. Read and review. 

P.S.: Words in italics refer to mental conversations, flashbacks and thoughts.

P.P.S: I need to know whether to pair Johnny up with Dizzy or Carmen. Votings people!

A/N: Major Mina jealousy in this chapter.

Chapter Summary: Amy and Carl settle back in Amy's mansion. During the night, Mina pays them an unwelcome visit and we get to know a little more about the Silver Millennium.

Chapter 2: Finally Settled In

* * *

That night, Amy had settled in comfortably in her mother's mansion, which was now hers.

Sailor Pluto had told her that her mother had moved to Germany permanently after her 'mysterious disappearance'.

In her farewell letter, she had stated that she was sorry that she had not been a good mother to Amy and hoped that she would forgive her.

Amy had accepted the letter mutely with unshed tears in her eyes.

_Problem, Ames?_ a concerned voice sounded in her head.

_Not really._ Amy replied back.

"Liar love." Carl chided, standing at her door.

Amy turned a small smile at him.

"You know me too well." she answered.

"Hey, if this is about your mom…" Carl begun, placing her comforting arms around her.

"Since when were you empathic?" Amy teased.

Carl raised an eyebrow. So, he was right.

Amy rubbed her temples as if to ease a headache.

"Not only mother, but also Mina." she added.

"You think she remembered?" Carl guessed.

Amy nodded, "Her reaction to us leaving was an obvious indication that she did."

Carl sighed in agreement.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Oh my, look how late it is!" Raye exclaimed, looking at the clock._

_Serena nodded in agreement._

_"The two of you'd better get settled in Amy's mansion." she added._

_Lita nodded vigorously in understanding._

_"But…" Mina protested._

_"There's still so much I want to know!" she added feebly. She did not want the cute blonde to go! She wanted her chance with him too!_

_Her thoughts were cut short by the three death glares the other Inner Senshi sent her from behind the couple. A mental 'Shut the hell up now!' look. So she kept her mouth shut, determined to have Carl back with her later that night._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Mina's bound to come tonight." Amy muttered.

Carl smirked, "Then, we'll just have to do something to make her boil over in jealousy and make her show herself."

Amy cocked a head at him and shook her head.

"You're evil, you know that."

"I'll try." Carl grinned.

His playful grin then turned into a seductive smirk.

Bending down, he crushed her close to his chest.

"Love..." he begun and kissed her brow.

Amy's eyes closed in bliss at how gentle he was.

"Adore..." he continued, placing a kiss on one of her closed eyes.

To the blue-haired spellcaster, the feel of his breath against her face was a mild and pleasant torture.

"Worship..." and he kissed her other eye.

The feel of his lips was a stronger form of pleasurable torture.

"In love with..." he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

Amy could feel tingling goose bumps race over her flesh.

"Devoted to..." and he lightly kissed the tip of her nose.

Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. She was certain he could feel it.

"Care for..." he breathed against her other cheek, kissing it right after.

An unbidden moan escaped her parted lips. Her skin felt hyper-charged from his touch.

"Fond of..." and his lips grazed her chin.

She gasped blissfully.

"Find irresistible--"

"Carl...?" she pleaded, breathless from his tender attention.

"Yes?" he husked against her lips, smiling when he felt her tremble.

"You're driving my crazy." she admitted.

"Now that's an idea." Carl teased, causing Amy to flush.

* * *

Back outside, Mina Aino was kneeling on a thick brunch of an oak tree, watching in anger as the scene unfolded before her eyes.

_That should be me! she fumed. I should be the one by his side! I should be the one he keeps so close! I should be the one he kisses!_ Her frame began to tremble ever so slightly in rising fury.

It was not as if Mercury held too much of a candle to her! Mercury was always studying, her dress was _way_ too proper. Mercury wore reading glasses and to top it all, she was not very strong.

Mina had no idea how the weakest Senshi could nab such a great guy when Carl should had been hers in the first place. She could not think of any reason why Carl picked the weakling, instead of her! For heavens' sake, she _is _the Goddess of Love after all and she was not about to be beaten in her own game!

_Fellow Senshi or not, Mercury is going down!_

_You will feel the pain I have felt when you arrived, weakling. He is mine!

* * *

_

Amy sucked in a gasp when she felt a strong aura emitting from the oak tree that stood outside her window. It was of a very familiar orange and Amy immediately knew who it was.

Carl heard Amy gasp and he removed himself from the blue-haired woman.

Springing out of bed, Amy flung open the windows and shouted into the night sky.

"Venus, you can come out now." she remarked.

"Very well." Mina answered coolly as she stepped out from her hiding place, her eyes flashing in anger.

"You do know you're trespassing." Amy warned.

"I'll go once I've retrieved what is mine." Mina replied, looking longingly at Carl.

"I was never yours, Venus." Carl spat.

"Such harsh words, cousin dear." Mina cooed.

"I was only five when I promised I'd marry you. I had no idea what I was really doing or saying. About a year before I gained my title as a Phoenix Knight, I went before your parents to have that promise dissolved. I told them that no one that young should be bound to a promise they didn't fully understand. They actually agreed. You just didn't know yet." Carl informed.

Mina's eyes widened in shock at the revelation.

Not believing what her Silver Millennium cousin had told her, she pointed a shaking finger at Amy.

"You witch! You cajoled him to say that!" she accused.

"Do not make me transform, cousin." Carl hissed in warning, his transformation dagger from the Silver Millennium appearing in his hand.

Mina bit her lip waveringly and leapt off the tree, her tears flowing rivulets down her face.

* * *

Amy blinked at the retreating back of Mina.

"That was… eventful." she commented.

Carl nodded mutely.

Then, he turned to her and grinned.

"Where were we?" he asked.

Amy said nothing and went back to bed. Carl followed her closely.

Picking up a pillow, Amy grinned back at him.

Carl's eyes widened in playful horror.

"Ames you won't…"

His sentence never got finished because Amy smacked his face with the fluffy weapon.

"Why you little…" he growled and made a grab for the pillow...

... only to get whacked by it yet again.

"Get your own pillow." she giggled.

He chuckled a low growl and reached for a fluffy _weapon_ of his own, receiving a steady pounding from his lovely opponent. He let himself fall to his back to better fend off the attack, both of them laughing at how childish yet amusing this was. There was no intense planning involved in this, no impressive strategies, just wholesome spontaneity.

Carl finally managed to get the pillow away from Amy and tossed it to the foot of the bed, out of her reach. With a laugh, she crawled away to retrieve her _weapon_ from the floor. He merely grabbed her waist and pulled her back to stop her. Amy fell back with a muted thud, her head turning around to look into his light-blue eyes.

Pushing himself up, taking her along with him, his playful turned into a seductive smirk as he crushed her close to his chest.

"Hrm, when have we been in this position before?" he inquired.

"The Harvest Ball." Amy answered, flushing at the close contact.

"Hrm…" Carl muttered, thinking back.

* * *

SailorStar9: Sorry for the long wait. Juggling between fics isn't very easy. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Harvest Ball

SailorStar9: I've neglected this fic long enough, this is Chapter 3. Read and review people.

P.S.: Words in italics refer to mental conversations, flashbacks and thoughts.

Chapter Summary: A flashback chapter going back to four days before the Harvest Ball.

Chapter 3: The Harvest Ball

* * *

Where we last left off…

"Hrm, when have we been in this position before?" he inquired.

"The Harvest Ball." Amy answered, flushing at the close contact.

"Hrm…" Carl muttered, thinking back.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It had been three weeks since Carleton Fisher pestered her and Amy was settling quite comfortably in her new school with the help of her new friends._

"_Remind me again why we're taking Literature this semester?" Dizzi groaned._

"_This is our last year Diz." Amy told her simply, opening her locker._

_Dumping her Literature books in her locker, Dizzi winced, "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me."_

"_You asked." Amy shrugged._

_Slamming her locker shut, Dizzi muttered, "Uh oh Fisher trouble."_

_Amy turned her head and truth to be told, Carleton Fisher was heading their way._

"_Where's Johnny and Carl when you need them?" Dizzi mumbled._

"_You called?" Johnny's voice sounded behind the girls as he and Carl approached them._

"_Yeah, Fisher." Dizzi spat._

"_He doesn't know when to give up, does he?" Carl shook his head._

"_Johnny, may I borrow your Advanced Physics textbook?" Amy asked sweetly._

_Johnny blinked and handed her the thick book._

_Armed with Johnny's book and her file, Amy ignored the protests from the three and walked towards Carleton._

_Carleton smirked when he saw the object of his obsession walk towards him._

_Giving his team-mates a smug look, he sized up to the blue-haired girl, seeing it as an opening to lay on the charm. "You got my messages, beautiful?"_

_Amy continued to frown at him, Dizzi was marveling on how tightly she kept her cool. _

"_What messages?"_

_His smile faltered slightly, but he did not let it show or slow him down. _

"_The notes I taped to your locker for the last two and a half weeks of school." he replied._

"_Ah, so that was you." Amy nodded._

_The proud smile returned full force. "You read them all, yes?" and he shot a confident smirk to his team-mates standing across the hall from them. _

"_Actually, no, I just threw them out as I found them." Amy told him flatly._

_Carleton's head snapped around to face her, his expression one of shocked disappointment, noting how Johnny was trying his best to stifle his laughter. _

"_You… you what?" he demanded._

"_I threw them out. They weren't worth my time." Amy shrugged._

_Dizzi laughed outright, desperately wishing she had her camera with her to record such a precious moment such as Carleton's expression of pure surprised shock._

"_Oh yes, by the way Fisher." Amy added, smiling sweetly._

"_Yes my pretty?" Carleton asked smugly, certain that now Amy was finally responding to him._

"_This." Amy retorted, her smile disappearing as she dropped Johnny's textbook and her thick file unceremoniously onto Carleton's feet._

_Carleton let out a howl in pain, sliding his feet from under the thick pile of school assessments and hopping about on one foot._

_Retrieving Johnny's and her school notes, Amy headed back to her group._

_Dumping Johnny's textbook back to him, she quipped mirthfully, "Folks, this goes to show that school books are not only meant for studying, they can also be used to get persistent stalkers off your back."_

_At that point, Dizzi was laughing her head off, unable to contain her laughter anymore, Johnny was snickering at Carleton's demise and Carl was shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

_

_A while later, the quintuple were heading to their usual table._

"_Man that was hilarious." Johnny commented._

"_Agreed." Dizzi nodded, wiping tears away from her eyes._

Never knew you could do that._ Carl told her telepathically._

You never asked._ Amy replied._

I should've known you'll say that._ Carl sighed._

_Their mental conversation was broken by a cough from Dizzi._

"_Is there something we ought to know?" the tomboy of the group rose an eyebrow._

We got carried away._ Amy remarked._

We did._ Carl nodded._

_Taking her hand, Carl then bashfully announced that the both of them were dating for the past one week or so._

"_About time!" Dizzi whooped._

"_An underground romance and I never knew about it?" Johnny accused his best friend teasingly._

"_Johnny…" Carl muttered, blushing._

"_Seriously I have to admit, that was one tough Math pop quiz." Amy confessed, once everyone had settled down._

_Dizzi's shoulders dropped with a look of horror crossing her features. "I knew it! If you, Miss Math Genius, thought it was hard then it's official. I failed!"_

"_You didn't fail. Remember all those revisions we went through together?" Amy tried to soothe. _

"_I did. I know I did." Dizzi protested. _

"_You did not." Amy assured her._

_With his head on one head, Carl added, "You know, you really shouldn't worry so much about that test. You studied so hard these last two weeks that I wouldn't be at all surprised if you aced it."_

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence." Dizzi mumbled._

"_Say, the Harvest Ball is in four days right?" Johnny asked, changing the subject._

"_Yeah. So?" Dizzi prompted._

"_Well, it's obvious that these two," Johnny said, jabbing a thumb at Carl and Amy, "Are going together. So it leaves the two of us dateless."_

"_You still have your precious Carmen." Dizzi murmured._

_Johnny winced._

"_Don't remind him, Diz. Carmen turned him down earlier today." Carl told the two girls._

"_Really? When?" Dizzi pressed._

"_Ad Chem." Carl replied._

Someone's a _little_ over-zealous._ Amy remarked mentally._

Ya think? _Carl rose a brow._

_Eventually, Johnny and Dizzi ended up going with each other for the Harvest Ball.

* * *

_

_Two days later, Dizzi and Amy were out shopping for their Harvest Ball dresses._

_Given Dizzi's body form, it was not easy finding a correct dress for her, but eventually their patience paid off when Amy spotted the perfect gown for her tomboy friend._

"_THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY I'M COMING OUT AMES!" Dizzi hollered hotly behind the dressing room._

"_Come on Diz, it can't be that bad." Amy chided._

"_DRESSES AND I DON'T MIX!" Dizzi protested._

"_Diz, there's a first for everything." Amy reminded her friend._

Now I know how difficult it was for Michelle to get Amara in a dress._ Amy wondered._

"_Fine!" Dizzi huffed and threw the door open._

"_I was right." Amy squealed. "This is perfect!"_

"_We'll take it." she decided, before Dizzi could raise any objection.

* * *

_

"_Diz finally got a dress? Miracle worker you are." Carl breathed in awe after Amy accounted their shopping trip the previous day._

_Right now, the couple were in the basement of Carl's house, studying._

"_Yeah, now I know how difficult it was for Michelle to get Amara in a dress." Amy nodded._

_She had told him about her friends over in Japan, leaving out the fact that they were Sailor Scouts._

"_But hey, you did manage get Diz to wear a gown, an evening gown nonetheless." Carl reminded her._

"_I'm surprised she actually agreed." Amy admitted._

"_Goes to show how much she likes Johnny, despite the fact that they squabble all the time." Carl added._

"_Squabbling like an old married couple huh?" Amy joked._

"_Got that right." Carl laughed._

_Amy took a sip of her juice and went back to her work._

"_You haven't told me about your dress." Carl prompted hopefully._

"_It's… a… secret." Amy gave him a teasing wink._

"_Nuh…" Carl breathed, tickling her neck._

"_Carl…" Amy muttered, trying hard not to give in to his otherwise deliberate gestures._

"_Come on, you can tell little old me." Carl pouted._

"_No!" Amy replied firmly._

"_Hrm, guess this calls for desperate measures." Carl mumbled._

_Before what Carl meant registered into her head, Amy found herself pinned to the wooden floor of the basement, with Carl hovering above her._

_Noting the glint in his eyes, Amy frowned slightly._

"_You promised." she reminded him._

"_Yeah, yeah. Not making out during study sessions." the physic muttered._

"_Glad you remember that." Amy mumbled._

"_Now get off!" she hissed._

_Carl mock pouted and climbed off her._

"_You're no fun." he complained mildly, as Amy pushed herself up._

_Amy chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before hitting her books.

* * *

_

_Saturday night finally came and Carl was waiting for his date outside the foreign student's hostel._

_The door eventually opened and Carl could only gape at his date._

_Amy was dressed in a breathtaking blue gown, fit for a ballroom dance. On her feet, she donned on matching blue high heel shoes._

"_Close your jaw dear. Otherwise a fly would get in." Amy joked._

"_Yes, yes, yes." Carl muttered, flushed in embarrassment._

_Offering his arm, he asked, "Should we?"_

_Amy hid a giggle as she took his offered arm. Together, they headed to the gymnasium where the Harvest Ball was to be held.

* * *

_

"_We're early." Carl commented once they arrived in the gymnasium._

"_And the theme of the dance is..." Amy's voice trailed off as she blinked at the numerous _

_pink and red hearts that were plastered all over the walls._

"_Valentine's Day." Johnny winced, finishing her sentence._

"_Hey Johnny." the couple greeted their dismal friend._

"_At least he _could _act enthusiastic about this." Dizzi complained._

"_Do I even want to know what happened?" Amy asked after some time._

"_No you don't." both Johnny and Dizzi chorused._

Now they're even talking alike._ Amy commented to her boyfriend mentally._

Don't I know it._ Carl sighed._

"_So you came with him." came a sneer._

Not him please! Please tell me it isn't who I think it is._ Amy silently begged, shivering in disgust at the very familiar voice._

Unfortunately love. It is who you think it is._ Carl told her, grinding his teeth in anger as he turned to the unwanted intruder._

"_Fisher…" he growled._

"_Tsk, tsk. Quite unlike you, Jenkins." Carleton shook a disapproving finger._

"_How many times do I have to tell you to leave her alone?" Carl hissed, his gentle features marred in a deep frown._

"_Too many times I lost count." Carleton shrugged. _

"_But I'm not giving up just yet, my pretty. You'll be mine, sooner or later." he leered at Amy._

"_I'm not a prize for you to lay claim on Fisher. Keep that in mind." Amy snapped._

"_You'll regret that Anderson. Just you wait." Carleton jeered, before leaving with his group of friends._

"_Hey, Fisher's a jerk. Everyone agrees on that." Dizzi snorted._

"_Ditto." Johnny nodded._

"_A little overprotective Carl?" he teased._

_The sandy blond psychic blushed._

Thank you._ came Amy's relieved sigh in his head._

You're totally welcome._ Carl replied, giving her an assuring kiss on the cheek.

* * *

_

_Aside, Carleton growled in annoyance, ignoring the teases and jokes from his so-called friends as Amy Anderson shunned his advances yet again._

How could she? _he growled inwardly_. Every girl in the school is dying for just one of the chances I'm giving her. She'd be the most popular and envied girl here. How can she refuse the offer?

_The soccer star and team captain chose his prizes carefully from year to year, choosing only the most exceptional of girls, and for his senior year the girl of his choosing had to be extra special. A prized trophy. There were other girls who were certainly more lovely than the gentle ice magician, but she had a certain innocent appeal, a quality about her he could not quite place but that he found alluring in the strongest of ways. Carleton wanted her and he usually got what he wanted.

* * *

_

_The Harvest Ball officially begun with the start of the music that signaled the first dance and Dizzi had already dragged Johnny to the dance floor._

_Carl blinked in surprise at how fast Dizzi moved while Amy burst into giggles.

* * *

_

_Carleton loved the sound of her laughter. It was always so crystalline and pure, never faked, and it was addictive to all those within earshot. She was very special indeed. He frowned at the fact that her two other friends had run off though. This left the lovely Anderson and the brat Jenkins alone together. It was bad enough that both Rico and Flores had protected the two. _

_No. _

_He could not allow that to happen. _

_She was his girl, not the brat's. _

_Carleton's frown deepened when he saw Jenkins whisper something into Anderson's ear and the girl blushed heavily._

_Carleton's rage finally exploded as he stormed over to the embracing couple. He would make Jenkins pay dearly for stealing Anderson away from him.

* * *

_

_The blonde psychic heard the sound of rushing feet and saw the look of fear on his partner's face warning him of the arriving danger. He let his instincts take over. A subtle sensation in his mind told him to duck. He obeyed the feeling, the punch aimed for the back of his head barely missing._

_Carl quickly leapt to his feet and whirled around to face his opponent, instinctively standing in a battle ready stance in front of Amy. He frowned in annoyance when he saw who it was that was attacking him. _

"_You?" He stood up straight and scowled at his opponent, carefully circling his foe to place some distance between the impending attack and his beloved ice sorceress._

_Carleton Fisher did not answer, merely rushed him again. Amy held back her gasp of concern for her love, not wanting to accidentally distract him. For his part, Carl just sidestepped out of the way of the lunge._

"_You have no claim on her, brat!" Carleton shouted as he struggled to regain his balance._

"_My, my. In a jealous rage, are we?" the psychic taunted. _

_Carleton lunged again. "She's mine!" he raged. _

"_And by the looks of things Fisher, it would seem as if she is anything but yours." a voice interjected. _

_Higato Allan stood behind the group, arms folded and glaring at the German._

"_Allan…" Carleton hissed, enraged that he was denied of his prize once again._

"_Thank you." Amy heaved in relief as Carleton stomped off._

"_No prob. Anything for a fellow countryman, or in your case, woman." Allan grinned at the frail Japanese girl._

"_And Carl, take care of her." he patted the blonde on the shoulder and walked off._

_Carl could only nod in Allan's direction._

"_What happened?" Dizzy asked once she and Johnny exited the dance floor._

"_Fisher came by." Amy replied._

"_Him again?" Johnny raised an eyebrow._

_Carl nodded._

"_I have an idea." Dizzy interjected. "Lose that loser on the dance floor."_

"_You know Diz, that isn't such a bad idea." Carl remarked and dragged his girlfriend to the dance floor._

"_You didn't even let me protest." Amy muttered._

"_It doesn't look like you want to." Carl grinned, pulling her close as a slow dance number came on._

"_Why do I even bother?" Amy sighed, leaning her head on her boyfriend's chest._

"_Point made." Carl's grin grew wider._

_Aside, Carleton growled in frustration when Anderson rejected his advances yet again. And to make matters worse, for the upcoming annual school play which the class would be performing Shakespeare's famous 'Romeo and Juliet' had Jenkins cast as Romeo and Anderson as Juliet. The drama teacher can decided that since Jenkins and Anderson were already a couple, they were given the main roles._

"_How's your progress pf the play going??" Carl asked._

"_Memorized my lines from back to back." Amy replied._

"_You and your photographic memory." Carl sighed/_

"_Not everyone has a brain as good as mine. So sue me." Amy stuck out her tongue._

"_Don't do that unless you want to use it." Carl whispered huskily into her ear, causing Amy to shiver._

_Cal smirked as he leaned in for a kiss which Amy happily responded to._

_The couples surrounding the pair stopped dancing and clapped at the sweet gesture, causing Amy to break free and blush heavily._

"_Wow, I never knew Carl to be so bold." Johnny remarked._

"_Me neither." Dizzy nodded._

_Carleton's growl deepened at the tender gesture the pair displayed; it was as if they flaunting the fact that they were together._

"_You do know Fisher's going to kill you if he sees." Amy raised a brow._

"_Let him. It isn't as if there's anything he can do." Carl shrugged._

"_You're evil." Amy teased._

"_Am not." Carl mock-pouted._

"_Are too." Amy teased._

_Carl immediately shut her up with another kiss._

_The dance was declared over as night fell and Carl, having invited Amy over for the night, was walking home with her._

"_Mum, I'm home!!" the blond called out to his mother._

"_Carl, you're home honey?" Mrs. Jenkins answered the door._

"_Mum!" Carl protested, blushing as Amy giggled._

"_I see you brought your girlfriend home." Mrs. Jenkins noted, looking over to Amy._

_The blue-haired girl bowed politely at the older woman._

"_Ho, ho, ho, such a well-behaved girl." Mrs. Jenkins chuckled._

"_Mum…" Carl's blush deepened._

_The older woman chuckled some more before letting the two in._

"_Your mother is… interesting." Amy remarked, once the pair were left alone in Carl's room._

"_More like frustrating." Carl muttered._

"_Here. The bathroom's at the end of the hallway." He handed her a spare shirt and a pair of shorts._

_Amy nodded, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and went to the bathroom to change._

_Carl smiled as he took out a spare set of clothes and proceeded to change._

_:Do you need anything, my dear?" Mrs. Jenkins called out to Amy._

"_Er, actually yes." Amy replied softly._

_Peering out and blushing in embarrassment, she asked, "Mrs. Jenkins, do have that… er…"_

_Mrs. Jenkins smiled at the girl, understanding what she needed._

"_I'll be right back." She ensured._

_Minutes later, Mrs. Jenkins came back with two items._

_Amy took one of them and thanked the kind woman and disappeared in the bathroom._

"_So she uses a tampon." Mrs. Jenkins mused. "Must be a sporty type. My son has taste. Ho, ho, ho."_

_In his room, Carl sneezed._

"_Mum must be talking about me." He muttered._

"_Talking to yourself?" Amy teased._

"_Very funny." Carl mumbled.._

"_Nights out, you two. And no hanky panky!" Mrs. Jenkins poked her head into Carl's room and told the pair._

"_Mum!" Carl shouted in protest, blushing at the last statement._

_Amy giggled._

"_Ho, ho, ho." Mrs. Jenkins chortled and exited the room._

"_Mothers." Carl shook his head._

"_Hey that shows she cares." Amy told him._

"_Yeah, in a weird kind of way." Carl added, as he turned off the lights_

_With the lights off, the moonlight shone through the window._

"_You know, this is the first time I've actually seen you under the light of the moon." Carl admitted._

"_Beautiful." He muttered, caressing Amy's cheek._

_The girl blushed heavily as she leaned against his touch._

"_It's a tight squeeze. But we'll manage." Carl noted, looking at the doubles bed._

"_Should we?" he took Amy's hand and pulled her onto the bed with him._

"_Are you sure?" Amy asked, somewhat uncertain._

"_Positive." Carl smiled, pulling his girlfriend closer against him._

_Amy moaned softy as their legs rubbed against each other, skin against skin as they leaned against the head board._

_Then, she stifled a yawn._

_Carl looked down at his exhausted girlfriend and smiled._

_It was not long before they turned in for the night, still wrapped in each other's embrace._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

SailorStar9: Phew this chapter is _way_ overdue. Hope the length makes up for it.


	5. Chapter 4: The First Big Argument

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and this is Chapter 4. Read and review.

Lunaeve: Sorry if I've neglected this baby. I've been focusing on my Saint Seiya fic lately. By the way, who did you say Dizzy nailed?

P.S.: Words in italics refer to mental conversations, flashbacks and thoughts

Disclaimers: Nothing here, except the plot, is mine.

Chapter Summary: Like all couples, Carl and Amy have their fair share of arguments. But none were as big as this one fight when Carl announces that he has enlisted into SICON.

Chapter 4: The First Big Argument

* * *

Time passes…

"Son." Mrs. Jenkins rested a hand on her son's shoulder.

The sandy blonde looked up at his mother and sighed.

"Enlistment letter?" Mrs. Jenkins raised an eyebrow.

"Recruitment letter." Carl corrected.

"Have you told her yet?" Mrs. Jenkins asked.

"No, not yet." Carl admitted, knowing who his mother referred to.

"Tell her soon, son. You won't want her to get mad at you." Mrs. Jenkins advised.

Carl nodded.

* * *

A few days later, Amy was resting against her head on Carl's shoulder as they watched a movie together in her room in the hostel.

"Carl." Amy began.

"Hm?" the psychic looked at his girlfriend.

"Anything wrong? You seem off today." Amy replied.

"Erm…" Carl stammered, not really wanting to tell her.

"Spill before I get mad." Amy threatened.

"I… got the recruitment letter from SICON." Carl answered.

"When did you sign up?" Amy asked.

"About the same time as Johnny and Diz I think, about three weeks ago." Carl replied.

"And you're telling me now because…" Amy pressed.

"I didn't know how you will take it." Carl explained.

"I see." Amy replied.

Before Carl knew it, she had stood up and headed for the pantry.

"Look, I really didn't know how you'll take it." Carl explained.

"Don't even go there." Amy hissed, turning to face him, her eyes blazing in obvious anger.

"First Johnny, then Diz, now you. What do you three take me for? A fragile porcelain vase?" she demanded, almost shouting.

"Wait a minute, Johnny and Diz… they were recruited too?" Carl blinked.

"Yes. Didn't they tell you?" Amy raised a brow.

"No." Carl replied.

"Get out…" Amy spat, her quivering hand pointing to the door.

"Ames…" Carl tried to pacify her.

"GET OUT!" the girl screamed, her clutched hand suddenly glowing an icy blue.

Carl sighed and exited her room before she did something drastic.

_Something like that._ He mentally winced when he heard an object being smashed against a wall.

Carl hesitated from knocking on her door when he felt her anger give way to misery when her sobs erupted from behind the door.

_I'm sorry Snowflake._ Carl sent a mental apology to her.

* * *

"How did she take it?" Johnny asked his best friend over the telephone when Carl got back.

"Not too well." Carl replied.

"As could be expected. Knowing you, you just bluntly dropped the bombshell and told her straight in the face huh?" Carl could feel Johnny raise his eyebrow.

"You can say that." Carl winced.

"Man Carl, you sure don't know the workings of a woman's mind do ya?" Johnny was shaking his head at the other end of the line.

"Like you do?" Carl accused.

"Touché." Johnny joked.

"Johnny, I love her. I don't want her to get involved in this war." Carl admitted.

"But knowing her like we do, she _will _get involved whether you like it or not." Johnny pointed out.

"Point taken." Carl sighed.

"Can I safely assume that we'll have 'Cold War Number Thirteen' coming up tomorrow?" Johnny inquired.

"Don't remind me." Carl winced.

* * *

As Johnny predicted, the next day, a 'Cold War' was brewing between the couple when Amy had promptly refused to sit with the three of them and had sat at the back of the class. Even at lunchtime, the blue-haired genius was nowhere to be seen.

Fisher had tried to lay his claim on her again once he realized that Amy had fallen out with Carl.

But his approaches were not returned when Amy had glared at him, her power rising and Carleton felt himself caught in an invisible choke-hold.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you." The blue-haired girl hissed, her hair flailing at the force of her power.

Carleton gasped in horror and nodded.

Powering down and releasing Carleton from her power, Amy's glare was still trained on the German as Carleton staggered back to his seat.

Carleton never dared to come close to her from then on, forced to give up his prize.

"Did you know she could do that?" Johnny had whispered to Carl.

"No." Carl had shaken his head, still in awe at the display of power.

It would seem that Amy _did_ have control over her powers.

* * *

"Man, she does know how to hold a grudge." Johnny shook his head when Amy had given the three of them the 'Hiiro Yui treatment aka silent treatment' for the last two weeks or so.

The 'Three Musketeers' were sitting at their usual table at lunchtime.

"Can't blame her." Dizzy replied.

"I mean first her two best friends told her pointblank that they're going to war. Then her boyfriend," she glared at Carl. "Told her that he got recruited straight in her face. How do you think she feels?"

"Point taken." The boys nodded.

"Sorry for the cold shoulder for the last two weeks, guys." Amy told the trio as she approached the table.

"Ames?" the three chorused.

The blue-haired girl blushed and took out a piece of paper and handed it to Dizzy.

"Recruitment letter to the Valley Forge medic section?" Dizzy exclaimed, once she read the letter.

"Yes." Amy nodded. "Since you three were going to the frontline, so I thought…"

"Told you she'll get involved in this war one way or another." Johnny whispered to his best friend.

"You sure about this, girl?" Dizzy raised a brow.

"I was just doing my part." Amy replied softly, taking her place beside her boyfriend as Johnny moved over to Dizzy's side to give space to the couple.

"Well, at least you're not in the frontline battling." Johnny remarked.

_I don't want you involved in this, Snowflake._ Carl told her telepathically.

_Too late, I'm already involved._ Amy replied, mentally sticking out her tongue.

_Don't do that unless you want to use it._ Carl replied, before pulling her close and kissing the stunned girl deeply.

"Get a room you two." Dizzy shook her head, throwing an eraser at the enamored pair.

* * *

SailorStar9: Another short chapter down. Read and review. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Hydora Campaign

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and this is Chapter 5. I'm plunging into the Roughnecks series from this chapter on. Read and review.

P.S.: Words in italics refer to mental conversations, flashbacks and thoughts

Disclaimers: Nothing here, except the plot, is mine.

Chapter Summary: This takes places a little before the first episode of Pluto Campaign when Carl and Amy get enlisted in Special Ops. Then we jump into the Hydora Campaign.

Chapter 5: The Hydora Campaign

* * *

"You too?" Carl raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend when Amy entered the conference hall for the introductory briefing.

"Yes, me too." Amy sighed. "I'm a medic, not a Trooper. I have _no_ idea why I'm here. You?"

"Got pulled out of basic training." Carl replied.

The pair immediately shut up when the Commander entered and the briefing began.

* * *

"Guess we get separated here." Carl remarked when the various recruits were split into their respective sections. 

Amy nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you. Remember that." She whispered and headed off.

"Girlfriend?" another psychic asked.

Carl merely nodded.

* * *

"Anderson shows much promise." Blue Leader commented, when he went through the Special Ops report. 

"I agree. We could use her abilities in the frontline. Too bad she is a medic and Renko refuse to let her go. Says she's the best student she had." The Sky Marshal replied.

"Valley Forge could use such an excellent medic team." Blue Leader commented.

The Sky Marshal thought for a while and nodded, placing his signature on Doctor Renko's proposal to assign her medical team to Valley Forge.

* * *

Time passes… 

Amy was tending to one of the injured Troopers when a severe headache came over her.

_What was that?_ She wondered, placing the medical tray she was carrying on the side table.

_You felt that? Sorry._ Came Carl's apologetic voice in her mind.

_You mind telling me what that was? Or did you forget we're linked?_ Amy inquired.

_Picked up something... jumbled. Not sure what it was._ Carl replied.

_Tell me where you are, and then I can guess what happened._ Amy suggested.

_Inside a transport Bug, it seems._ Carl replied.

Amy went silent for a while then she answered, _I think the Bug is trying to communicate with you._

_I shudder at the mere thought._ Carl replied. _Got to go. Johnny's looking at me weirdly._

Amy hid a small giggle and shut off her link.

* * *

"Renko, Anderson, we have a critical." A medic announced. 

The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Who?" Renko asked.

"Lieutenant Ross of Delta Squad." The medic replied.

"Commander, physically the Lieutenant's injuries are minor. But psychologically, Lieutenant Ross appears to be suffering from a severe case of post-dramatic stress syndrome. His long-term memory is completely wiped out." The doctor reported.

"Doctor, twelve men are missing. We could use some kind of explanation." The Commander replied.

"I'm afraid, that's not an option at this time." The doctor replied.

"Commander, Dr. Renko and Medic Anderson are here." The medic saluted.

"Good." The Commander nodded.

Lieutenant Ross' doctor explained the Lieutenant's condition to them.

"Commander…" Amy voiced out.

"Speak Medic." The Commander told her.

"Hypnosis." Amy replied.

"Too unreliable." Lieutenant Ross' doctor objected.

"Any other ideas, Doctor?" The Commander asked.

"Only one. Get someone to get into Lieutenant Ross' head and pull the memories out." The doctor replied.

"What if Lieutenant Ross doesn't want to remember? That will put both patient and psychic in danger." Amy protested.

"Who's the expert here, Medic?" the doctor questioned.

"You sir." Amy replied in resignation.

* * *

"Jenkins, Lt wants you in sick bay." Lieutenant Razak told the psychic. 

Carl sighed and headed to the medic bay.

_Just be careful in there._ Amy told him.

_I know._ Carl replied and entered the room.

Placing his hands on Lieutenant Ross' head, the psychic advised him to relax.

* * *

_Flash_

_Lieutenant Ross was putting on his helmet as his squad prepared to drop on Hydora._

_Flash_

_Lieutenant Ross dropped into the water along with his men._

_Flash_

_The Delta Squad was trekking in the water._

"Caves. That's all I'm seeing." Carl reported. "After Delta reaches the D.Z, nothing. There's some kind of block."

"Can you push through it?" the Commander asked.

"It's possible but all to respect sir, pushing too hard could cause permanent damage." Carl objected.

"Understood Private." The Commander replied. "Proceed."

"But sir!" Amy objected.

The Commander turned a glare at her.

"I apologize sir." Amy whispered.

_Sometimes, I hate my job._ She mused.

_So do I, Snowflake._ Carl commented.

"Jenkins, if my squad was missing, I would want any means that can find them." Lieutenant Razak told him. "Any means."

Carl said nothing and continued.

* * *

After Alpha team headed out to where Delta team lost radio link, Carl stayed behind to continue his mind scan.

* * *

_Flash_

"_Overhead!" one Trooper shouted._

_Flash_

"_Defensive positions!" Lieutenant Ross ordered as another Trooper was pulled down into the water._

_Flash_

"_Move it!" Lieutenant Ross shouted, after losing yet another man._

_A flash of white came later as the bug pounced on him._

With that, Lieutenant screamed.

_Water Tiger._ Amy sent a telepathic message to her boyfriend.

_Damn._ Carl cursed.

* * *

_Flash_

_The Water Tiger hovered above Lieutenant Ross but another Trooper took the bug down with a shock stick._

_Flash_

_Warrior Bugs came in and started picking one Trooper after another._

_When Lieutenant Ross was taken by a Warrior Bug, he pushed the invader out._

Carl was thrown back against the wall by the shockwave.

"Pupils dilated. Heartbeat rapid." The main doctor reported.

"Jenkins' not much better." He added, turning to Carl.

"I'm fine." Carl replied, easing his headache. "Just need a break."

"Take a rest, Anderson. You've been pulling overnights for the last few weeks." Renko told her assistant. "I can't have my best student faint on the job."

"Yes madam." Amy replied.

"Get yourself something to eat, Jenkins." The Commander told him.

"For the record Commander, you're jeopardizing both their lives." The doctor told him once Carl was out of earshot.

"I know." The Commander replied.

* * *

In the mess hall, Carl sighed as he rested his head on his hands. 

A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Hey Ames." Carl let out a smile, knowing who was behind him.

"Hey yourself." Amy whispered.

"You've been pulling late nights, haven't you?" Carl accused, turning around to face her.

"How did you know?" Amy asked.

"Red shot eyes." Carl replied.

"Should've put eye drops." Amy mumbled.

"Lieutenant Ross… he's a very serious case, for us." she admitted.

"I'm worried about Johnny and the rest. If what happened to Delta squad happen to them…" Carl begun.

"I know." Amy sighed.

"Hey, if the medic gets depressed, the patient won't do much recovering." Carl told her.

Tilting her head up, Carl pulled her up for a soft kiss.

Amy let a moan escape her lips as she pressed her body against his, her arms automatically coming around his neck.

Seconds went by as the engrossed couple continued the lip-lock, their tongues engaged in a heated battle.

When air became necessary, they finally broke apart.

"We should head back." Carl suggested, a faint flush on his cheeks.

Amy nodded and the pair headed back.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Carl mumbled to the unconscious Lieutenant Ross. 

"Problem Jenkins?" the Commander asked.

"No sir." Carl replied.

* * *

_Flash_

_The Warrior Bugs had dragged Lieutenant Ross and his men deeper into the cave._

_Lieutenant Ross found Minion Bugs scurrying down, with a Brain Bug behind them._

"_No!" one of Lieutenant Ross' men protested as he was pushed towards the Brain Bug by a Warrior Bug._

_Flash_

_The Brain Bug stuck out it stringer and struck it down onto the Trooper's helmet, draining his brain juices._

"_NO!" Lieutenant Ross screamed, as the process was repeated on every one of his men.

* * *

_

"Break contact Private. That's an order!" the Commander ordered.

"Private Jenkins! Carl!" the main doctor shouted, forcing Carl to break contact.

"Get them out! Get them out now!" Carl shouted a warning.

After a while, Carl spoke, "Sir, I can find them."

"Let me take him." Lieutenant Ross proposed.

"You're not going anywhere." The Commander replied.

"Commander if I don't get down to that planet now, SICON's going to lose another squad. My squad." Carl told the Commander.

The Commander nodded, giving his consent and Carl headed off.

* * *

Back with Razak and his team, Johnny was the first to be offered to the Brain Bug when a blast opened the side wall. 

Bullets rained on the Warriors Bugs guarding Razak's team.

"Carl." Dizzy beamed.

"Hold your fire." Carl told his team after they demolished most of the resident bugs as Johnny was still caught in the Brain Bug's grasp.

"Jenkins, what are you thinking?" Razak demanded.

"Sir, it's talking to me." Carl replied. "Inside my head. Let me listen."

"Yes, I received the message you sent me earlier." Carl told the Brain Bug, dropping his weapon. "But I thought it would be more polite to respond in person."

"What? You think we're just going to hand over the universe to scum like you?" he demanded.

The Brain Bug raised its stringer, ready to strike.

"Carl!" Dizzy called out.

Everyone else readied their weapons.

"Back off!" Carl demanded. "He's mine!"

Turning back to the Brain Bug, he continued, "No! That's never going to happen!"

"No." he shouted as the stringer struck down against Johnny's helmet.

Then, the Brain Bug let out a high pitched wail and let Johnny go.

Looking down at his fallen friend, Carl glared at the Brain Bug and walked towards it.

Then with one scream, he tore the Brain Bug apart with a mind bomb.

That done, he fell unconscious on the floor.

Amidst the bug array, the transport ship took off.

* * *

Back on Valley Forge, Amy felt the massive mental wave wash past her mind. 

"No…" she whispered, realizing what Carl did.

She was lucky she was in the privacy of her bunk bed when that happened.

Sinking her head on her pillow, the blue-haired girl cried herself to sleep.

* * *

SailroStar9: This chapter is down. I'm should be covering the Tophet Campaign in the next chapter. Read and review. 


End file.
